Gequält Weißglut
by Liebheart
Summary: Reforzó el agarre del asa de su taza y medito por un segundo lo hondo de su deprimente estadio, la risa que este le proporcionaba resonaba como un eco irónico y de pronto el objeto de burla era ella y su fantasía romántica inconexa.
**_Disclaimer:_** Monster le pertenece a Naoki Urasawa.

* * *

 _ **Gequält Weißglut**_

 _ **.**_

 _Te darán amor, t_ _ienes que confiar en ello._  
 _Quizá no de las fuentes e_ _n las que tu has vertido el tuyo, q_ _uizá no de las direcciones e_ _n las que estás mirando._

 _\- Björk._

 _ **.**_

El día había comenzado tan pacifico, con un buen despertar. La vista que Eva Heinemann le proporcionaba era algo magnifico. En momentos como ese, casi desearía que el tiempo se detuviera. Su rostro era de esos angelicales que solo se ven a cierta hora del día, por ello él memorizaba cada detalle, antes de que la tormenta del despertar se apoderara de ella y le exigiera, con un gesto poco agraciado, que se aleje cuanto antes de su lado.

Podría sentirse muy dichoso al ver su café preparado junto a unas cuantas tostadas quemadas, después de todo Eva solía entretenerse demasiado contando los minutos eternos para terminar de maquillarse adecuadamente, las arrugas en su rostro le delatarían en edad y eso era algo que nunca pero nunca permitiría, por lo tanto pasaría tantas cremas antiarrugas como fuera necesario. Lejos de parecerle algo molesto, a él le encantaba ver cuánto empeño le ponía a su imagen, como si eso fuera lo más importante en un ser humano. Negó con la cabeza al leer el encabezado del diario matutino, no podía creer las aberraciones del mundo aun con más del cuarto de vida vivido.

Eva se sentó en frente del gran doctor Kenzo Tenma y sonrió de lado, al verlo untar mucha mantequilla en el pan tostado, tratando de solventar el carbono evidente luego de ser expuesto por mucho tiempo al calor del tostador. Así que ella arruga la nariz al probar el bocado, él a respuesta reiría agraciado ante lo que a sus ojos parecía ser algo muy tierno en ella. Por consecuencia y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, ella también rió por un momento, uniéndose a él.

Sin embargo ella no lograba verle el rostro completamente enfocado.

Algo que había acostumbrado hace algún tiempo, a mirarle a los ojos y no ver nada. Porque él ahora tenía el rostro ensombrecido y su sonrisa era borroneada en constante movimiento sísmico, cosa que a ella le provocaba reacciones alegóricas en su pecho. Y eso dolía.

Su corazón se sacudía lentamente y el café comenzaba a perder su calor, al mismo tiempo de que la luz cegadora del rostro ajeno le era aún más opaca y apagada, su luz, su calor, desaparecía. Reforzó el agarre del asa de su taza y medito por un segundo lo hondo de su deprimente estadio, la risa que le proporcionaba resonaba como un eco irónico y de pronto el objeto de burla era ella y su fantasía romántica inconexa.

Pero Eva Heinemann jamás se rendía. El doctor Reichwein se llenaba la boca de halagos hacia su perseverancia, algo que alegaba a su necedad y hasta a su ceguera temporal. Entonces comienza a hilar sus pensamientos esparcidos por el suelo de su caja de razonamientos íntimos y sopesa la idea de que Kenzo no estaba ahí; que solo quedaba su sombra por siempre granate, mientras su perfume se expandía e intoxicaba sus vías respiratorias.

La verdad es que el doctor Tenma se había marchado hace tiempo atrás, sin darle tiempo a nada, siquiera a una reacción.

Y de nuevo comenzaba la catarsis de su estado de emergencia y la luz roja encendiéndose en sus entrañas en donde miles de mariposas yacen muertas. Sus sentimientos, sus emociones, todo ella, hasta sus buenos hábitos se habían ido con él. Así comenzaba la etapa de lamentos y auto castigos mentales, en los que los insultos y las plegarias no han de faltar, por el momento el sol se había escondido de ella y las nubes habían oscurecido el cielo, su cielo, el que apreciaba ver cada vez que Tenma le extendía la mano en una de sus salidas diurnas al parque, tal vez para hacer un picnic. La sonrisa de porcelana rota, se escondía tras unas lágrimas pesadas de desconsuelo, con una botella de whisky como único acompañante y amigo.

Así que cada mañana al despertar buscaba su mirada llena de encanto e infinita bondad y en lo que restara de la misma, tantearía la taza de café que él siempre le preparaba; más buscaba la mirada castaña sobre su rostro, obligándose a reforzar su sentido auditivo para así poder alcanzar a escuchar una simple melodía, una risa verdadera que naciera del alma.

Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, después de todo sí tenía la culpa de todo. Por ser como era, la de siempre y presumida Eva Heinemann. La chica caprichosa y vanidosa, la que nunca podrá amar.

Sin embargo extrañaba cada trocito de amor que inhalaba y cada caricia que percibía de las manos tibias de aquel japonés, de ese desgraciado que la había desgraciado con tanto amor y ella era tan poco agraciada a su lado, tan vacía, por mucho que pareciera lo contrario ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado. Él que era todo un mundo de conocimiento y reconocimiento, con mil palabras platónicas y silencios delicados y respetuosos, ella que ignoraba casi todo y que se esforzaba por pulir su ego frente a un trozo de reflejo, conservando lo único que ella creía que podía servirle para ofrecer a ese hombre tan digno e inmenso que acepto su derrota sentimental.

Ella mentía o eso creía.

Ella miente día a día buscándole el rastro para desintegrarlo y hacerle sentir la miseria de ser acostumbrada a la candidez emocional y al gesto verdadero de cada día, de ser amada hasta el dolor profundo.

Ella llora a menudo, pero piensa que es mejor de esa manera, cuando lo ve partir otra vez y desaparecer entre la penumbra del olvido.

No era su partida o su desamor lo que a ella la rompía cada segundo un poco más, sino que él no tardaría tanto en olvidarla, cuando se suponía que sería a la inversa. Impune, adicta al holograma, se quedó sentada en esa pequeña cocina esperando a oír su nombre una vez más. Las luces se apagan lentamente y solo queda ella, ostentosamente sola.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola :D

Para empezar no me gustaba el personaje de Eva, pero de a poco comenzó a agradarme hasta que sentí pena por ella T_T. Soy de esas que piensa que Kenzo la amó, pero no tanto y ella sí tal vez(un poco más que él), no sé me queda ese sinsabor amargo, de que Tenma no termina de cerrar ningún circulo estando tan obsesionado con mi precioso Johan...

Y cuando alguien aparece, realmente enamorado de Eva, le matan así nomas, like perro...Rip Martin T_T

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
